


Promisiune

by evelyn_hayes



Series: Dickbabs One-shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Building Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Batcave because dark caves are steamy as hell, Major Character Injury, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_hayes/pseuds/evelyn_hayes
Summary: After a devastating injury, Barbara Gordon — now Oracle — and Dick Grayson — now Batman as well — reflect on their lives and decide to move forwards with the feeling they've been grappling with all their lives.





	

  Her fingers fly across the keyboard, pulling up as many traffic cams she can to trace the Batmobile's path. A turn at Vienna Avenue. Pass through Nalmorth. On it goes, until there are no traffic cams to trace the Batmobile with. She knows there's no GPS on that thing because of the whole incognito theme with Batman Incorporated. She usually agrees with this, but now she desperately wishes that she could go back on that, if only to keep an eye on the car. She didn't want to lose it, she had to make sure _he_ didn't...he didn't...She swallows the thought down.

  
After what seems like eternity, the car finally pulls into the Batcave. She feels the instinct to run forwards and barely keeps her hands clamped on the wheels of her chair. She curses her legs and the Joker, which seemed to be a habit to her nowadays.

  
Wheeling frantically over to the car, she helps the man inside step back onto firm ground. It's almost useless as he stumbles, his legs out of the strength they seemed to hold. She catches him, makes sure he doesn't fall over. Propping him up on his knees, she pulls off his cowl to reveal the bloody, battered face of Dick Grayson.

  
She holds back the burn in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not yet. Not when he sat there, looking down to the ground like his world fell apart. She needed to hold him steady. And a broken, crying person did a real bad job of that.

  
She places her hand on his chin and lifts his face so that his eyes meet hers. As soon as she gets a good look at his face she knows why he didn't want to look up. Drying, clotting blood mar the right side of his face, one eye swollen so much it's barely open. An ugly bruise is etched on his nose, along with many bleeding cuts she hopes doesn't scar. The burn in her eyes intensifies, and she knows she's going to cry. But it's his eyes, the blue eyes that always seemed so steady, so calm, so happy, replaced with broken devastation that start her tears. The clouds shroud his eyes, changing the clear sky inside them into a storm of a desolate day.

  
She can't bear to look away.

  
A trickle brushes against her skin, and she faintly recognizes it as a tear. She blinks furiously, trying to hold it in, trying to let herself be the fulcrum he needed.  
Another tear slithers down her face.

  
He raises a hand, wipes away her tears. She's faintly aware of her own hand caressing his injuries gently. Lovingly, softly, his hand trails from her face to her glasses, taking them off and holding them to the side. He looks up at her, now wanting, _needing_ to see her eyes. She meets his gaze, barely noticing the lack of distance between them.

  
"I..." She trails away, seeing those hopeful eyes. "I don't know what I'll do if I lose you."

  
He smiles faintly. "I'll try my damned best to stay. _Promisiune_."

  
_Promisiune_. Promise. She feels the flicker of happiness at the Romanian, even with the pained quality his voice held. It always was endearing to hear him speak the home language he bore, even though he didn't like to speak it often. His explanation to her was that he was not an expert at the language at the age of eight, but she knew it was really because it reminded him of his parents. Romanian was the little treat he saved, just for her. And it always made a smile. Just like now.

  
She's aware of the lack of distance they share, and she wonders if she should pull back. But her body refuses to listen to her brain, letting her suffer quietly from the need she feels to just kiss him, here and now. She settles with the way his breath tickles at her skin.

  
He doesn't settle with that, though. He leans in and closes what little distance they once shared between them. At first, she's shocked, but the need pulls her into a state of perpetual bliss, every nerve on her body alight. She feels his lips soft against hers, not really suggesting any more than what they shared now. That was a surprise to her, but a welcome one, seeing as she wasn't really into making out in the first kiss. She slides her hand over to the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Her once unfeeling spine sends sparks down her entire body, the feeling welcome in her dormant legs.

  
He softly pulls away, his eyes meeting hers as they open to reveal her own forest green eyes. Shock catches up to her post-kiss, her mouth hanging open just the slightest bit.

  
But then, Barbara Gordon is good at getting her crap back together.

  
She smirks, just the littlest bit. "Keep that promise, will you?"

  
"As long as you're there," he responds, in tune with her. "And plus, I don't just speak Romanian without a good reason to."

  
She smiles and kisses him again.


End file.
